DARE
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare truly brought this story on, see how it started the adventure of a lifetime for Jade and Cedric. CD/OC
1. It All Started With a Dare

_What's the deal with Obama's bare torso? I mean it's not like any of that happened to Bush. Headlines: Bush's Bare Back or something I'm ranting about US prezzies again. Sorry. And Who would want to hear about some old guys chest or something like seriously!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: It All Started With a Dare**

"Hey Jade," said Dean.

"Hey, yourself," Jade replied.

"We're playing truth or dare, wanna play?"

"You had to ask?" Jade said teasingly. Jade and Dean walked into the Gryfinndor Common Room where everybody was waiting for them.

_*One Hour Later*_

"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to write a secret admirer note to…SNAPE!"

"Mate, how could you?"

"Go on…"

Ten minutes later Ron had finished his note and had sent it to Snape. He couldn't wait to unleash his wrath on someone.

"Parviti, truth or dare?"

"I'm kinda scared of you at the moment so truth."

"Do you own a thong?"

"Omi EW! Of course not!" They had placed a charm that showed whenever someone wasn't telling the truth. Parviti's hair turned green. "Okay I do…." The boys started laughing, "but only because Lavender bought it for me!" Pleased that everyone was starting at Lavender, Parviti choose her victim.

"Jade, truth or dare?"

Jade sent a look that said you really don't know me so well before saying "DARE!"  
"I dare you to seduce Cedric Diggory before the next Quidditch game!"

Jade had a look of horror on her face and the twins and Oliver screamed outraged. Jade never backed down from a dare, Parviti knew this which is why she had her seducing the one guy she hated.

"You want Jade my Jade! To seduce Pretty-boy Diggory?" Said Seamus jokingly. The pair had a friendship that went back to the first day of school when those two slipped into McGonagall's class right before Ron and Harry and didn't get busted.

_

* * *

The next day Jade woke up happily before realizing what she had to do. She groaned. Yes seducing pretty boy Diggory what a nightmare she had owled Devine who was her best friend that went to Drumstrang and was in Cedric's year for help. Devine had owled her back._

_**It's Nafisa don't call me Devine! That's what my gran calls me. So need to seduce someone. Welll first they have to know you or it'll totally be pointless flirting with other guys or wearing short skirts. I mean for example say there's this girl named um…um ANIL and she like this guy named um BRYCE she has to become friends with him or he'll never realize that she was flirting/trying to get him jealous, like this Anil wears a really short skirt and is flirting with IDK Bryce isn't going to notice because he doesn't know who she is and doesn't like talking about people's relationships that he doesn't know. I mean if Anil and he became friends then he might care. And don't flirt with any random guy to get Cedric jealous, flirt with his enemy or like a really HAWT Slytherin I mean everyone hates them right? And or his BFF that'll get him really mad. TTYL gotta run. Krum's crazy. G2G**_

_**-Good Luck and yeah well Good Luck-**_

_**Nafisa Jung. **_

So she decided to ask Cedric to help her with Transfiguration because it wasn't her best subject she barely got a E on her last pop quiz and he was smart so no fuss right. Or she could start randomly saying hi to him. Maybe working on her look wouldn't be too bad. She wore a tight fitting white shirt with a few buttons undone, her red and gold stripped tie hung lose, she wore a altered version of the black skirt she usually wore; it was 4 inches above her knees, knee length white stockings and black ballet flats, on top of it all was her robe but it went to her knees instead of the one Granger wore that went to the floor. Parviti and Lavender had similar skirts and robes.

_

* * *

__Next chapter day one of dare_

_**~~~~~Your awesome Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_


	2. The Draught of the Living Death

**Chapter 2: The Draught of Living Death**

"Hey, Cedric," said Jade.

"Um, hey…I know you wait it'll take me a minute to get your name."

"Hmm, pretty boy Diggory has a hard time remembering people's names how does he remember the ingredients and directions of the Draught of Living Death that Professor Snape is giving a pop quiz on?"

"Wait we have a pop quiz in Potions today?" asked Cedric.

"Well, you do, I don't I'm…"Cedric cut Jade off

"An extremely short 5th year!"

"No actually I'm a third year."

"Really, most third years haven't even heard of that potions, and how do you know?"

"I have my sources"

"Bet it was Trelawney." Said a friend of Cedric's.

"Well, bye boys, McGonagall's gonna skin me alive if I'm late?" Jade said skipping off.

"Wait your name!" called out Cedric.

"Man she's a looker," said Evan.

"Shut up man!" Cedric said angrily.

"You don't know her name, I've got a fair chance to woo her over…even if she talked to you first!"

"You know just as much as I do about her." Cedric said.

"Man that's some pretty third year." Evan said.

"You're right Evan. She's a third year, we also know that she has transfiguration before lunch!" Cedric said.

"Ced, even if we asked all the third years which house has transfiguration before lunch it'll be different every day and two houses have the same classes together."

"Evan what day is it today?"

"Tuesday."

"We'll ask who has transfiguration on Tuesdays!"

"You know what we have on Tuesdays before lunch, Ced?"

"No, what?"

"Potions!"

"Potions, didn't that girl say we have a pop quiz?"

"Oh, shit, Snape's gonna kill us!"

* * *

"Diggory, Stevenson, 20 points from Hufflepuff," said Snape, Cedric scowled and sat next to Evan, he would get back at the mysteriously pretty girl for this.

_*half an hour later*_

Cedric was actually glad for the girls heads up because he was sure she had gotten him his first O in only the second week of school. Cedric had mostly gotten Es which he had decided was only because Snape was his teacher and thought that all Hufflepuffs were dunderheads. Going to lunch he saw the dark haired beauty talking to the Weasley twins. She was twirling her tie and had a couple more buttons undone. He had only known her for 2 hours and was alredy getting possessive. He walked over to the Weasleys interrupting their talk.

* * *

"Hello," Cedric said. The twins glared and Jade rolled her eyes.

"What can we do for you, his majestic pretty boy fag," Fred said.

"I need to talk to your friend," Cedric said looking at jade.

"Well, look at the time I gotta go, have to eat," said Jade walking away with the twins. Cedric went behind the tapestry and found Jade and the twins in the crowded Great Hall. He grabbed Jade and pulled her into the secret corridor.

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID RAPIST!"

"Ha ha very funny," Cedric said.

"Oh it's you, what do you want!"

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"Um, okay."

"What's your name?" asked Cedric.

"Um, Jade, what's it to you?"

"Nothing can I ask you some more questions?"

"Go right ahead stalker."

"Hey!" Cedric yelled.

"My last name is Potter, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm a third year, I think your friend Evan's funny, and I suppose your good looking. Anything else you want to know?" asked Jade.

"Um, no."

"Really, not who my parents are? What they do? When's my birthday? Am I failing any classes you could tutor me in?" Jade joked.

"Hmmm, let me think. The last question." Cedric said, keen on spending more time with this girl.

"Tutor me in Transfiguration, we can meet in the classroom near the Charms corridor at 8 every night unless we have plans?"

"Great, come on lets get lunch." Said cedric dragging her. They walked into the Great Hall with 5 feet in between them. Jade smiled at her fellow Gryffindors who thought that she wouldn't have been able to do the dare.

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_**~~~~~Your awesome Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_


	3. Why is  Diggory so…I dunno PRETTY!

**Chapter 3: Ugh! Why is Pretty Boy Diggory so…I dunno PRETTY! **

"So what were you doing with Diggory," said Parviti looking in the door way as Jade was loading her book bag with books.

"Huh," said Jade turning around, "oh it's you…I'm doing what I've been dared to…seducing Diggory or at least as way trying to."

"So, you're doing pretty well for day one."

"Uh huh, and he asked to tutor me in Transfiguration."

"But, you're acing Transfiguration?" said Parviti questioningly.

"Correction, I'm doing _**well**_in Transfiguration I'm _**acing**_Potions!"

"Oh, really, well you got an Outstanding _in that paper we got as our summer homework. And _**that's well**_? __In which country? North Korea?"_

"_You have too much against North Korea and yes that is _**well** _in some Asian countries, they expect you to get higher than an _Outstanding_ and __**FYI**__, I got an high, very, very high, just one point away from an Outstanding; _Exceeding Expectations_. You see! My work has _gone down the hill _or whatever it is that those Americans say anyways_."

"Your work has gone downhill,"

"Well **whatever**…" then Jade leaned into Parviti as she was passing through the doorframe and muttered, "and mind you I'm only doing this for my grades." Before turning and going down the stairs and out the Common Room.

* * *

_*In the Empty Classroom*_

"Oh you're early," said Jade looking at Cedric. He was looking; oh_kay_ (in her opinion), decent, fairly presentable. Certainly not absolutely good grief Merlin sexy or h_aw_t. No he was n_aw_t sexy at _awl_. No, not hot at all wearing; black distressed straight-legged jeans, a 3-quarter sleeved white T-shirt with a short sleeved black baggy-ish T-shirt, and a short sleeved opened solid yellowish gold short sleeved shirt on top.

"Um, yeah, I didn't want to be late,"

"Um, okay," Jade said looking to see where she sit. And finally decide on sitting next to Cedric.

"So um what are you having trouble with?"

"Me, I um, am having trouble turning my um, hedgehog into a um, pin cushion."

"Oh well, the spell is this _Ericius Verto _and you move your wand like this," Cedric said making a swishing circle and then flicking his wrist gently.

"_Aricyous Varo_," Jade said making her left hand go in a huge circular motion and flicking her wrist hard.

"No, you're doing it wrong, it's like this," Cedric said going behind to and putting his hand on hers to make the correct movement.

"Wait, you're left handed?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Okay and the spell is pronounced like this _Air-ik-ee-us Ver-ee-oh _you have to make the ic short and the e sound long."

"Uh hum, _Hair-ik-ee-us Var-ee-oh_," Jade said making the circular motion and practically jabbing the wand at the hedgehogs that Cedric had transfigured.

"You'll get there soon enough, and Jade the spell won't work if you're not thinking about the hedgehog turning into a pin cushion."

"I know," Jade said smiling widely.

"Uh huh," Cedric nodded. "How about we try to help you remember the spells and movements and then have you try them out?"

"Ugh, fine!"

_*an hour later*_

"Look at the time!" shouted Cedric.

"Ah…It's getting late" Jade said cleaning up and moving towards the door. Cedric opened his mouth to say something but jade cut across him, "Till tomorrow tutor," waving at Cedric. Cedric stood there with his mouth open staring dumbstruck at the door way before he gathered his wits and left as well.

* * *

_Next chapter is going to be mostly Cedric or I might just change my mind and leave you to wonder what comes next in the story. Review and I'll give you a preview for the next chapter. This applies to all my stories. Sorry for m=not telling you this but Cedric is in 6th year._

_**~~~~~Your awesome Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_


	4. Quidditch Practices and Empty Corridors

_This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader Rilddemione._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Quidditch Practices and Empty Corridors**

Cedric had gone to his dorm and found the guys asleep. He was tired and got in bed without changing

* * *

BRINNNNNNNNNNNG

RINNNNNNNG

"Someone turn the goddamn alarm off!" groaned Tommy.

"Don't curse!" Evan said his voice muffled by the pillow he was using to block the sunlight with.

"What time is it!" asked Kevin.

"3 am!" said Tommy having gotten up to look at the clock.

"Class doesn't start for ages!" Evan said lifting the pillow.

"Quidditch practice!" said Kevin grabbing pillow he looked forward to getting revenge on Cedric for taking away his sleep.

"Figures!" snorted Tom, "he who turns the alarm on and sleeps last, sleeps best."

"Tanya! You're getting the muggle sayings wrong its _he_ _who laughs last laughs best_!" said Evan swinging off the bed and looking at Cedric.

"But Evalina! He's sleeping! What did Jade do to him? He wakes up first!" Tommy whined. Kevin let go of the pillow and went to his friend.

"Oi! Cedric you're the quidditch captain wake up!" Kevin said shaking Cedric.

"Five more minutes?"

"No Cedric get up!"

"Okay fine!' Cedric said getting up. "Why am I getting up?

"You have quidditch practice." Said Evan looking amused.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" chanted Cedric and his roommates watched in amusement as he got up and cursed and hopped around the room getting into his quidditch gear and grabbed his Nimbus 1900 and ran out the dorm to meet the rest of his team at the quidditch pitch.

* * *

After two hours of gruesome quidditch practice and almost fainting from hunger Cedric and the rest of the team hit the showers. Cedric looked at his watch it was only 5 am. The rest of the castle would wake up at 7-8 or maybe even later and get down for breakfast and classes (classes started at 9). And know he had four hours of free time.

He was walking to the library but he realized that he had taken a wrong turn and was walking in a corridor that looked like most students didn't use it. There was sunlight pouring through. He thought he heard something but decide he was going mental from the lack of food.

But then he heard it again! Someone was playing music. He ran to the end of the corridor to a huge room that was airy and filled with light. It looked to be an old music room for there was cellos and harps and all sorts of instruments lined against one of the walls. It was the room where choir practice used to be held, Cedric decided. Kevin had told him about the room and it very much fit Kevin's description. The music was coming from the wall with the huge windows were.

It was _The Girl with Flaxen Hair_by Claude Debussy. Cedric's music teacher had tried to teach him to play Chopin, Mozart, Debussy, and Beethoven but Cedric had put his foot down after he was 13. The beautiful music almost made him wish that he didn't quit.

Then he saw her!

Jade Potter was playing the music with skilled hands that moved in a blur, sounding out the wonderful notes. She didn't notice that there was anyone else in the room besides her and Cedric wondered if she came here every day to play.

The room had a wonderful aura to it and Cedric knew he was going to come back to it but for now he had to eat. Cedric walked away grinning as he thought about him and Jade playing music together on the piano bench. But in his mind Jade was lying on the piano bench naked and her moans and his groans were the wonder music and his fingers were hitting all of Jade's keys.

* * *

Jade thought she heard something. But nothing was there. Jade thought about why she was here. Her grandmother Allegra had taught her how to play. And now she was in bed getting closer to her death everyday while Jade was at school much too far away to comfort her. She played the piano in her grandmother's memory. And planned on playing for her as soon as she got home for Christmas. Her clock showed her it was 7:48. Another day of doing work that was too easy for her and being away from Allegra that was why Jade was going to become a Healer no matter what it took.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Review and voice your opinion to me so I can see what to do to correct the story. _

_..._

_P~ is for Parviti Patil_

_L~ is for Lavender Brown_

_E~ is for Ernie Macmillan_

_A~ is for Alicia Spinnet_

_S~ is for Susan Bones_

_E~ is for **Evan Steveson**_

_..._

_R~ is for Ron Weasley_

_E~ is for Eloise Midgen_

_V~ is for Vincent Crabbe_

_I~ is for Irma Pince_

_E~ is for Emmeline Vance_

_W~ is for Winky_

_..._

_Evan is my OC character. Ta ta. _

_**~~~~~Your awesome Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_


	5. Pain Hurts So Does Books

_For everyone reading I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Same with my other stories. Cedric/Jade story __I__Hate Cedric? A form of Betrayal__ which has nothing to do with this one I wrote that I would update after 10 reviews but now I have 25 and I am so sorry because that one is on a break because I'm having writer's block. . . Sorry! Well enjoy this chapter and write a review! My beta reader gave me the idea for this chapter. In this chapter I'm going to talk about a time that Jade had gotten injured and well it really happened to my best friend although slightly more drastic by a gang (and I thank god everyday because I am lucky enough to have her on earth with her family and friends including yours truly. This is to her. Claudine I'm so proud of you! You made a recovery and became stronger than ever! God bless you!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Pain Hurts. . . So does Books **

After eating breakfast Jade went to D.A.D.A. Professor Lupin had assigned them to do a report on boggarts after their lesson in which Jade had thought it was amusing to see other people's fears. For some reason Professor Lupin hadn't called on her to properly make a boggart disappear. For that she was glad but she knew that she wouldn't be as lucky tomorrow. '

Jade had aphenphosmphobia, or the fear of human contact. She hardly ever hugged anyone and hated it when people would grab her hands. Most people would wonder why anyone would have such a fear. When Jade was 7 she was doing magic at the muggle public park near home. A bunch of muggle girls had found her and started calling her an oddball and queer.

Let's say that things didn't go so well with the girls and since they ranged from 8 through 15 in age Jade hadn't gotten away lucky. They had broken her right arm, both wrists, left leg, right ankle, 3 fingers on her right hand, her thumb and pinky of her left hand, a couple of ribs, and her nose. She had had bruises everywhere, a black eye, fractured shoulder, and both cracked ribs and skulls. She had been taken to St. Mungos instead of a hospital because her parents didn't want to test fate. Her parents hadn't even been sure on whether or not to send Jade to Hogwarts

Jade wondered how her fear would take form in a boggart. . . maybe it would be the girl who had broken most of her bones?

So now Jade was in the library instead of thinking of the pain she thought about the dare and how she was going to have fun with this. Jade went to the Magical Beings section of the library and saw that the book she wanted was on the highest shelf 12 ft up and was stuck in between two thick books; _The Beauty of the Bothersome Banshees _and _Ten Things &Tricks to Know about Teenage Trolls._ Jade sighed and looked around to see a stepladder near the History section. With another sigh she went and dragged it nearly across the entire library in a hurry to get back to the book. She got on the top and still had to tiptoe to get her arms to reach the thick volume. As she slid the book out the thicker book besides it _Ten Things & Tricks to Know about Teenage Trolls _slipped out and fell on the head of a very handsome lad. The very handsome lad that Jade had been dared to seduce.

"OW!" Cedric Diggory groaned when the book hit him on the head with one hand he caught the book before it could drop to the floor and catch Madame Pince's attention and with the other he accidently knocked into the stepstool making Jade fall with her book on top of Cedric. The poor guy had gotten hit by the book (again) and couldn't do anything about the pain because he had moved his hand to catch Jade before she fell and dropped the book on trolls.

"Jade?"

"Uh, hi Cedric," Jade said awkwardly in Cedric's arms. The stepladder hadn't completely fallen and was digging into Cedric's knees while Jade was trying to balance on him and the ladder.

"What are you doing with a book about trolls?" Cedric asked uncomfortably. Normally he could handle holding a girl, _**even **_a girl as pretty as Jade who he just happened to have a thing for, but holding Jade and having her dig into his body. _Well_ sometimes Cedric thought that Merlin was testing him. . . to see what would make him explode and lose control. So Cedric _**tried **_(key word being tried) to not think of Jade and everything he could do to her against the frickin' book shelf. But before he could do or say anything Madame Pince had come. She had been wondering about all the noise in _her _library. She promptly started screaming at them and Jade and Cedric ran from the library without the books they were looking for.

* * *

"Jeez, this is all your fault Jade1" Cedric said mock annoyed.

"Well, whatever. . . _Cedric_,"

"You're so rude. . . you didn't even apologize for hitting me on the head with books."

"Technically, I didn't hit you on the head with books."

"_Welll,_ since you want to be all technical, apologize for making books fall on my head."

"Fine, I'm sorry Cedric," Jade said sweetly, "will you please forgive me?" she asked looking into Cedric's eyes and running her fingers on his arm. Yes she hated human contact but Cedric wasn't about to hurt her right now when she had him under her spell.

Cedric coughed uncomfortably and said with difficulty, "uh. . . no..."

"What?1 why not?" Jade whined.

"Because that's _*cough*_ not the kind of _*cough* _apology I want" Cedric said running his hand through his hair making it stand up and look wild in a sexy sort of way Jade decided.

"Really?" Jade drew out the word and looked into Cedric eyes.

"Yes _*cough* _really."

"Then what kind of an apology do you want?"

"Something that will stay in my memory. . . like you know,"

"No I don't." "Tell me, Cedric."

"Like something like this!" Cedric said ducking down and kissing her neck, he nuzzled his head into her and trailed kisses and then bit her earlobe which made Jade give a surprised gasp. Cedric stopped and looked up. "Sorry Jade."

"No! Not happening, I already gave you an apology. . . so don't expect that and. . . I _**do not**_ accept your apology" said Jade walking off.

Cedric stared after her feeling a sort of pain in his stomach or maybe his heart, he couldn't tell and decided he would not stop until she was _**his **_and _**his **_only.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Well review and let me know. I hope I haven't mad you guys what to long. And please read the author's notes. They're filled with stuff I want to tell you guys. _

_**~~~~~Your awesome Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_


	6. Unusual Encounters

_Sup fellow readers? Sorry for the wait but sometimes ideas come to you in the middle of the night in strange disorientating dreams. You just have to wake up in the night turn on your computer and start writing. And so I did which resulted in this chapter. Now I went to see __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One**__ a few days ago but it wasn't what I expected. When Harry and Hermione form from the horcrux Hermione is really hot but Harry is kinda feminine. I kind of got confused on who Greyback was in the movie I thought it was the hot guy with orange streaks that talked to Hermione and smelled her perfume but it was the guy how looked up when someone asked what happened to you ugly with the weird facial hair. I also went to see __**Tangled**__ that was the best Disney so far! Now back to the story. . . _

_Enjoy! And tell me what you think!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Unusual Encounters**

A few days after the incident Cedric was still moping around. Jade seemed to have gotten the hang of Transfiguration because Professor McGonagall told Cedric that he didn't need to tutor Jade any more.

Jade in the meanwhile was panicking because the next quidditch game was two months away because the Hufflepuffs had won the Gryffindors but Jade didn't think it was enough time. She was hurrying to Transfiguration when she slammed into a tall blonde gorgeous guy with blue eyes. Evan Stevenson dropped the books he was carrying and grabbed Jade before she could fall.

"Hello there," Evan said pushing her chin up, "you seem to be in a hurry."

"Yeah well Transfiguration, why aren't you in class I should get going yeah get going McGonagall's going to have my head," Jade said not noticing who she had crashed into.

"I see, you seem to be in trouble with McGonagall enough, according to Cedric though you seem to be doing well." Evan said. At the mention of Cedric Jade finally looked up.

"Yeah, Evan right, how are you?" asked Jade.

"I'm fine, but Cedric isn't," Evan said worriedly.

"Oh?" Jade said, not sure how she was supposed to react to that information.

"Yeah, I guess he misses talking to you because you're not one of the guys," Evan said taking out a piece of paper, "Here, take this."Jade looked at the slip it was a pass with Cedric's name on it. "I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to get detention, I have to go now to DADA. Bye it was nice talking to you!" Evan waved.

Jade waved her hand distractedly and got into Transfiguration in a nick of time.

* * *

"Any particular reason you are late, Evan?" asked Professor Lupin as Evan slipped into a table where Cedric, Kevin and Tommy were.

"I got held up, sorry about that," Evan said looking down.

"No worries." Lupin said brightly, "but you do have your have your essay on the signs of vampire and their lifestyle."

"Uh, yeah," Evan said rummaging through his bag.

"Okay class!" said Lupin clapping his hands together, "today we will begin our defense you will be in groups of two and try to disarm and deflect each other's curses."

Tommy Ryans and Kevin Baik moved the tables aside and went to work together leaving Evan with Cedric.

"So why were you late?" asked Cedric before sending a jelly legs jinx which Evan deflected.

"I got held up by a cute girl who bumped into me," Evan said sending a knee reversal hex Cedric jumped out of the way and snorted.

"Bumped into you?"

"Okay so maybe she rammed into me,"

"Ouch!" Cedric said sympathetically.

"Yeah, so anything interesting happen," Evan asked.

"Not as interesting as getting rammed by a girl."

"I dropped my books on my feet so we wouldn't fall."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kevin shaking his head slightly to get his black bangs out of his face (Justin Bieber swish).

"A hot girl?" asked Tommy, "Evan got **raped** by a hot girl!"

"Nah, Tommy I think Evan got hit on the head with her **rack**." Kevin said hitting Tommy on the head. To some people Tommy and Kevin looked like brothers with their hair except for the fact that kevin's was longer, he had bigger bangs and the hair color, and thick eyebrows, height, and personality but that was where the similarities ended: Kevin was Asian with black hair and dark brown eyes, Tommy had hair that was several different shades of brown and gray eyes. While Kevin was pale, and ever looked out of breath, Tommy was slightly tanned and always looked flushed after working hard.

"How does Evan get hit by a rack?" demanded Tommy.

"Because he's Evan." Stated Kevin.

"I still think he got raped," Tommy said sullenly.

"Gentlemen, however interesting your conversation might be you may continue it if you tell me how racks, or getting raped would benefit you in a duel." Said Professor Lupin.

The lads went back to work and met each other at the end of class.

"What do you have next?" asked Cedric.

"Uh, Divination," Kevin said taking out his timetable.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures," Tommy said.

"Me too," Evan answered.

"I have Ancient Runes," Cedric sighed.

* * *

Jade was walking to Muggle Studies when her bag split. "Go ahead I'll be right with you." Jade said waving at Hermione, Seamus, and Parviti.

"Are you alright?" asked a low voice.

"I'm fine, my bag just split," Jade said, noticing that there were a pair of feet wearing black, gold, and white Reeboks.

"No, let me help, I insist," Kevin said.

"Thank you," Jade said looking up to find a handsome face just inches away from hers. Jade was dazzled, even though she was supposed to pretend to fancy Cedric, she had to appreciate what was in front of her. Which was a handsome medium height (5" 8') Asian guy, he had bangs that kept on falling into his face, and deep dark eyes that seemed to know all you secrets.

"No worries," Kevin said, pulling her up. "Hey, you look oddly familiar where have I seen you before?"

"Well, I dunno, you've probably seen me around here somewhere," Jade said noticing the yellow and black striped tie Kevin had on as well as the badger logo on his sweater.

"Oh!" said Kevin noticing, "I'm in Hufflepuff, Kevin. You are?"asked Kevin.

"Jade,"

"Well it certainly was nice meeting you Jade," Kevin said hardly noticing the lion on her cardigan.

"You too Kevin, I guess I'll see you around," Jade said pulling her now fixed bag on her shoulder, "Thank you!" she said walking to Muggle Studies.

"Hmm?" thought Kevin aloud, "Jade?" and then he hurried to Divination when he saw Peeves.

* * *

Muggle Studies was interesting, the third years had learned about telephones and the internet which Seamus kept calling the Inner Neck while Parviti called the telephone Fellytone and then skeleton.

Jade walked to lunch hoping that she wouldn't run into another Hufflepuff but luck wasn't on her side.

She was almost into the Great Hall when someone grabbed her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," a masculine voice asked playfully.

"I don't know." Jade stated bluntly.

"Lenny stop playing with me," the guy said at which Jade panicked, Lenny couldn't possibly be short for Selene could it (her middle name.)

"Uh. Well you're tall," the guy nodded into her shoulder."Uh is Lenny a nickname for something?"

"Lena don't play with me okay, I need some comfort it was horrifying! after finding out some girl raped Evan." Tommy said.

"Evan?" Jade said thinking that if it was the guy who helped her in the morning.

"Yeah, although Kevin reckons that he got hit by her rack." Tommy sighed.

"Those must be huge," Jade said stupidly.

"Yeah, now open your eyes," Tommy said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jade.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tommy.

"Who who are you?" asked Jade nearly at tears.

"You're not Lena!" Tommy cried.

They were both breathing heavily. "Let's pretend we never saw each other?" said Tommy.

Jade nodded. And they walked far from each other each gripping opposite sides of the doors leading into the Great Hall and nearly ran to their proper house tables.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" asked Evan looking at Tommy. Kevin waved his hands back and forth in front of Tommy's face.

"He's in shock," said Cedric.

"From what?" cried Kevin.

"I think we should leave him alone for now and talk about something else," said Evan, "Like Jade."

"Okay," said Cedric.

"Funny story," began Kevin but Evan cut him off.

"She was why I was late to DADA," said Evan.

"She raped you?" asked Tommy faintly. Cedric got mad.

"Why would she rape Evan?" asked Cedric, "She walked into him."

"Seems innocent enough," Kevin said, "Funny story I helped a girl named Jade today."

"Really?" asked Evan.

"What does she look like?" asked Cedric.

"Short long black hair," Kevin said.

"That sounds like the Jade Cedric has a thing for." Evan said.

"Cedric point to your Jade," Kevin said.

Cedric pointed to a girl that was sitting frozen at the Gryffindor table. "She doesn't look to happy." Muttered Cedric. Tommy looked up, at who Cedric was pointing at, screamed and fainted on top of the mashed potatoes.

Kevin hardly noticed Tommy, and said, "Oh that** is** the girl I helped."

* * *

Parviti nudged Jade who was frozen and looking at her peas and said, "Diggory's pointing at you, looks like your plans working. Uh Jade, one of his friends looked at you screamed and fainted."

Jade looked at the Hufflepuff table and screamed when she saw Tommy and when she noticed that Kevin and Evan were with Cedric she fainted on Parviti, who looked bewildered at her friend's state. Cedric and the boys looked up at the scream and saw Jade fall on Parviti.

"You don't think she fainted at Cedric's beauty do you?" asked Evan jokingly.

"Nah, at his ugliness," said Kevin elbowing Cedric hissing, "you are so not discreet." Kevin looked at Tommy, and said, "oh look! Tommy's unconscious. You don't suppose he fainted at her beauty?" Kevin asked Evan, when Evan looked at Tommy Kevin whispered loudly, "poor Tommy crushing on Ceddy's Zadie."

Cedric hit Kevin on the head with a spoon, "it's Jade and I don't think so."

At which Evan replied, "You mean I hope not." He yelped when Cedric hit him.

* * *

_I have pictures of the guys on the profile but if you don't want to look think of __**Evan**__ as a hotter __**Alex Pettyfer**__, __**Tommy**__ as a clueless __**Chace Crawford**__, and __**Kevin**__ as a sarcastic __**Onew**__ from the Korean Band __**ShinEE**__ if you want to look him up becuase you don't know who he is search **Onew ShinEE **or __**Lee Jinki. **_

_**Jade **__for this story is a hotter, nicer, sweeter, __**Ashley Green**__ with blue eyes._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review let me know what you think!_

_**~~~~~Your awesome Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_

_. _


	7. That One Line between Friends and Someth

_I'm back! Enjoy this chapter. Oh and for the record there are at least 30 people that like this story, so if you put it in alert please review because I think that if you put a story on alert it is actually good in your eye and want to know what happens because I know if I alert a story I obviously think it's good and even though I don't review the story for ever chapter I do it often enough so that the writer doesn't get discouraged._

_First of all, I apologize for not updating the story earlier. Sometimes an idea just hits you in the face like a basketball and you just have to start writing._

_Today was rather interesting: for P.E. we had to do grass pacers (running lengths across the football field's width) and when we were near the school fence an adorable little boy was riding his tricycle and we were all, "Awww! He's so cute!-Me_

"_Little boy you are sooo adorable!"- Cathy_

"_What's your name?"-Luis_

_and yeah..we ran several more pacers and then. . . to old deaf guy mowing his lawn "You idiot why are you mowing the sidewalk that's cement! Not grass why are you mowing the sidewalk?"-Luis_

_Runnig several more pacers. . . "We look like we're in jail." Eric (Fangalicious)_

"_Yeah we should run with chains around our legs!" Cathy._

_Any who, back to the story enjoy! And remember to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: That One Line between Friends and Something Else**

Jade woke up early in that morning. A few days had gone by since that horrible ordeal with that adorable guy with brown hair and amazing gray eyes. And no, she was not thinking about Cedric Diggory, actually she was thinking about Thomas Ryans or Tommy as he was called by his friends, the fellow Hufflepuffs. Actually that incident just told her one thing: you did not want to have a Hufflepuff for a boyfriend. Well, actually maybe dating Kevin would be nice or even Cedric. . . _**possibly**_. . . but Evan was kind of weird. . . and Jade was being nice.

Life was good but her dare was at a standstill. She hadn't talked to Cedric at all and Parviti had started to act like she had won the bets that several of the Gryffindors had placed about Jade's dare. But on the bright Parviti had changed the date to the next Hufflepuff game which meant Jade had until February to get Cedric to fall for her.

She was walking to Double Potions when her path crossed with Parviti and Lavender both of whom were going to the dorms to get their books. She had forgotten about that and was caught off guard.

"So Jade how's it going with Cedric?" asked Lavender.

Jade raised her eyebrow, "it's going great."

"If you say so," singsonged Lavender.

"I do say so, Lav. I'll do it. See you during class," and with that Jade stomped down the stairs to dungeons where potions awaited.

. . . . . . .

During potions Jade worked with Seamus on the Shrinking Solution. It had turned to the light blue that it was supposed to turn into when Draco Malfoy walked through the doors. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting; in Seamus's opinion, which he had hissed to Jade under his breath; as though he were the sole survivor of some terrible epic battle. Jade grinned.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Jade saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Jade and Seamus continued to quietly work on their potions as Draco set up his cauldron next to Harry's and Ron's.

Draco spent the entire period pestering Harry and Ron while Jade tried to fix the damage Seamus had done to their potion because he was too busy staring at the three's exchange.

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse.

His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned . . .

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Oh, Seamus don't you know better than to listen to the Prophet?" asked Jade.

Malfoy looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"I mean. . . sooner or later you guys will realize that The Prophet lies and that a Muggle probably didn't see anything, but the Minister made the Prophet look like it actually happened so it would look like they had some sort of a lead." Jade rambled defensively turning red under Malfoy's stare.

But Malfoy had focused his attention but to Harry and they quarreled for several minutes

* * *

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see.

The Gryffindors put their things away slowly in dread while Hermione muttered directions to Neville.

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

* * *

Jade was walking up to Herbology after lunch when she saw Cedric. She smiled, now was a good time as any to get further along with her seducement.

"Hi Cedric!" Jade said cheerfully.

"Oh, Hello Jade." He said pleasantly.

Jade noticed he didn't seem to remember their last awkward encounter and took it as a good sign, "so Cedric how have you been? I haven't talked to you since I aced that Transfiguration quiz. . . Thank you." She added as an afterthought.

"It's been alright. Quidditch practice has been going splendidly. So you've managed to survive after watching your friend Weasley I see."

"Oh. . . yeah!" Jade said playfully, "you should see what he eats during feasts."

Cedric smiled.

"So Cedric. . ." Jade said.

"Yes?" Cedric asked looking at her expectantly.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are. . . aren't we?" Cedric said wrinkling his forehead.

"But if we were really friends than why have you been avoiding me?" Jade asked with an adorable frown marring her face.

"Oh," Cedric said panicked, "I'm sorry! It's just I've been busy and yeah. . ." he said scratching his head awkwardly.

Jade suddenly brightened up, "you mean you weren't ignoring me?"

"No, of course not Jade!" Cedric said.

"Prove it. . ."

"I─ wait. . . what?"

"Prove it, Cedric," Jade said looking up at Cedric and fluttering her eyebrows. Yup, definitely overdoing it she thought. But Cedric didn't appear to have noticed.

"Okay, what if I give you a hug and find some way to prove it later."

Jade stared at Cedric in disbelief, that's how he was going to prove he wasn't mad at her? He sighed and rolled his eyes before putting his arms around Jade.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?" Jade asked, her voice muffled against Cedric's blazer.

"What would you say is the borderline between friends and um. . . uh. . . something else. If you know what I mean."

Jade didn't answer, at that moment she had lifted her face up to look at Cedric she saw something from the corner of her vision. Parviti was walking down the hall, when she looked up and noticed Jade and Cedric, both of whom were no longer in contact with each other for Jade had nearly jumped out of Cedric's arms in fright.

Parviti grinned at Jade even though she knew it probably meant that she had lost the bets and stared at what she had obviously thought was a subtle manner.

Cedric raised his eyebrow and looked at Jade, "Jade what's─

oof."

Unable to think of anything better to do Jade had hastily pushed Cedric against one of the windows, and pressed herself onto him. Discreetly moving against his body, and rubbing her hips against his she ran her hand through his dark brown hair.

"Well, I have to go to class now," Jade said in the smoothest and sexiest voice she could manage under such circumstances, "But I'll see you later bestie."

Jade winked and released her hold on him, running her hand along his tie slowly as she moved away.

Cedric's jaw dropped and Jade could see him flush pink as he immediately reached up to fix his hair with a slightly incredulous smile pulling on the corner of his mouth.

Jade returned his smile with one of her own beautiful smiles as she walked towards Parviti.

* * *

Cedric watched Jade as she walked to Parviti, her walk was both graceful and alluring at the same time. With a sigh he started walking to his next class wishing nothing more than to run up to Jade, push her against the corridor wall and have his own dirty way with her. He looked down and sighed. How on earth was he going to explain to Flitwick his hard-on.

Yup, he thought Jade Potter was definitely walking on the thin line between friends and something else. And if she didn't realize that soon she would have to meet a different side of the Cedric that she usually saw. Well at least his "thing" was gone, Cedric shuddered, just the thought teachers getting horny made him go soft.

* * *

Parviti and Jade walked gracefully around the corner until Cedric could no longer see them. Then, they had started giggling hysterically since they no longer had to put on a facade for Cedric, as they raced to Herbology.

When Jade had gotten to the greenhouses both Parviti and she were flushed from the run. As Professor Sprout looked expectantly at her, Jade steadied herself and said, "sorry I'm late Professor but I was talking to Cedric Diggory about how I was doing in Transfiguration," Jade looked at Lavender whose jaw was almost reaching the floor and smirked, "Parviti was waiting for me because she didn't want to intrude."

Professor Sprout nodded, and the two walked to their seats, Jade doubted that Sprout listened to a word she had said after saying her favorite student's name.

"Ouch!" Jade hissed when Parviti elbowed her in the stomach.

Parviti smiled innocently as Jade glared at her and said, "_**Oh**_, I definitely didn't want to intrude."

Jade turned red and opened and closed her mouth several times looking for a comeback.

"Yeah. . . I know, I know. . . it was the dare, _**my **_dare might I add," Parviti said, "but was it just me or did you seem like you enjoyed that moment a bit _**too**_ much?"

Jade stomped on Parviti's foot and smiled innocently as she sat down next to Dean.

The Gryffindors all looked expectantly at Jade and Parviti, until Seamus voiced the question on everyone's minds, "I must ask, what _**was **_that all about?"

"Yes! What was that all about?" asked Lavender echoing Seamus a bit too harshly.

Jade and Parviti looked at each other before erupting into giggles that caused Hermione and the Hufflepuffs to look at her oddly.

"It must have had something to do with the walk over didn't it?" Neville asked.

"No, Neville, it's obviously about Jade and Parviti's escapades with the centaurs during lunch." Dean said seriously.

"Oh," said Neville.

Hermione huffed, "Dean was just teasing you, Neville," she turned to glare at Dean who shrugged.

"I think it had something to do with Cedric," Ron said with distaste.

"_**Noo**_. . . you think?" Harry said sarcastically.

"So _**what**_ happened?" repeated Seamus.

"Let's just say, that Parviti might want to change her bets," Jade said mysteriously. When they saw that they wouldn't get a straight answer from Jade they turned to Parviti.

Parviti shrugged and said, "what _**she**_ said." Dean looked at her in disbelief and Seamus shook his head slowly.

Parviti and Lavender dragged their seats close to each other and began to whisper about Jade and Cedric.

Jade sighed and looked out the window, hopefully she could put this class to some good, besides getting dirty and working with plants that is, she thought. She smiled and got out a new piece of parchment. To the others it probably looked like she was taking notes but no actually she was making a list.

What was it that Cedric was trying to tell her before they were so _**rudely**_ interrupted? Something about a line between friendship and something more? Well let me just tell you something Mr. Diggory you'll have no idea what hit you when I decide to play your little game, Jade thought.

Okay so maybe Cedric hadn't really said anything about a game but hey, Jade could just take it as a challenge. Yeah, a challenge, I don't know what you did Cedric but you should be sorry that you every got caught on the Gryffindor radar.

* * *

_So what do you think? Possibly my longest chapter for this story. . . I get discourage really easily so it would really help if you guys review or something. I mean if you look at the hits to review/favorite/alert ratio it shows that far more people dislike the story than the number that liked it. _

_I'm sorry to the people that actually like this story, but I've been think about this a lot since my absence from Fanfiction, I might discontinue the story if you guys dislike it. _

_**~~~~~Your DISHEARTED Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_


	8. Halloween

_After posting chapter 7 I seemed to have only gotten one review coming to a total of 13 reviews for 7 chapters, 12 favorites, and 17 story/author alerts. Oh that's really depressing. Oh well, here's chapter eight for you 32 people that cared. Quick question: do you guess hate it when the author of a story rambles about their days and stuff? To the people who favorite and alerted this story: please review, you guys obviously think there's promise in this story and I would like to know what you hate about this story and what you like about it, I'm open to any suggestions that you might have about this story._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Halloween**

Soon Remus Lupin had made Defense Against the Dark Arts everybody's favorite class, except for the Slytherins that is. Only Draco and his Slytherin friends had anything bad to say about Pro. Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

"Is he trying to make a fashion statement?" Pansy would ask Draco.

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy, water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

The Gryffindors wished all of their other classes were as fun; worst of them all was Potions.

Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

Parviti Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

One day Jade returned to the Common Room to find the room buzzing with excitement.

"What's up?' she asked taking a seat next to Seamus.

"First Hogsmeade visit," Dean answered.

"On the 31st of October," Parviti said.

"On Halloween," echoed Neville.

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Jade through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

"Jolly!' Jade said.

"Yeah, and about time you get a move on with Badger!" Lavender said looking pointedly at Jade.

"Badger? I thought it was Wiz Khalifa." Said Parviti.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Seamus. Jade shrugged.

Dean meanwhile exclaimed, "How do you know Wiz Khalifa?"

"Who's that?" asked Neville.

"A black rapper," Jade said, "most noted for the song Roll Up."

Seamus shook his head at Dean, "you would know who Wis Kalifa is."

"It's Wiz Khalifa, and he's noted most for his song Black & Yellow."

Jade, Parviti, and Lavender looked pointedly away from each other.

"Badgers? Isn't that the Hufflepuff animal?' asked Neville.

Seamus raised his eyebrows, "Wiz Khalifa and Badger would be nick names for Ce―" Parviti had clamped her hand over Seamus's mouth. "It's supposed to be a code name you guys you can't just tell everyone who Wiz Khalifa and Badger are."

"I think Wiz Khalifa should be the code name instead of Badger because Wiz Khalifa wouldn't know who Wiz Khalifa is because Wiz Khalifa is a black muggle rapper and Wiz Khalifa is a pureblood wizard."

"What?" asked Neville.

Suddenly they were interrupted.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

* * *

George came over to Fred and so did Oliver.

"Hey, Parviti can we talk to you?" asked Fred. Parviti got off and left.

Dean, Seamus, Lavender, a cooling Ron, a pissed of Hermione, a nervous Neville, a curious Jade and an amused Harry watched them.

It seemed that they were discussing something that caused Oliver to plead and Parviti to scream in anger. Fred and George put a hand on both of them and seemed to talk in what looked to be soothing tones. Finally, Parviti and Oliver gave curt nods and left for their dorms.

"Okay what was that about?" asked Jade.

* * *

At the start of Transfiguration there seemed to be a disturbance at the front of the line. Jade was further down the line but saw that Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parviti had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus and Dean, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, and Ron went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parviti whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er —"

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then —

"Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"

Parviti tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

Parviti glared at her.

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

"Ouch!" whistled Jade sympathetically.

* * *

"One moment, please!" McGonagall called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No forms, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

…

Hogsmeade was finally here. Jade had gotten up early in the morning and was wearing a cute white sweater dress, black skinny jeans and some hot black leather boots with silver studs. Her black hair had been curled and she was wearing an adorable white knit hat that covered most of her curls, she was wearing pale pink lip gloss and huge silver hoop earrings.

Parviti got off of bed and yawned, "Jadie honey, I don't mean to burst your gorgeous bubble or anything but aren't you going to freeze?"

"ya-ach-choo!" sneezed Jade, "huh, oh. Don't worry my mum just sent me this perfect fur trimmed coat," taking a long thin box out from under her bed. She opened it and pushed the pale tissue paper away to reveal a designer black coat with light brown fur and a cute belt around the waist.

"Jade you know that one time I was screaming at Oliver?' Parviti asked.

"Yes?" Jade said.

"Well do you want to know what it's about?" Parviti asked.

"Not really."

"It's about you, do you want to hear about it." Parviti asked.

Jade shrugged.

Parviti rolled her eyes and huffed, "well I'm telling you about it so listen."

Jade rolled _her_ eyes.

"Okay, Oliver wants to use you and your dare as a way to distract Cedric so that Cedric and his Hufflepuff team are at a slight disadvantage. I said no but then he started pestering me about giving you more time with the dare; until quidditch season ends. So if you want you can go for the more time, but I understand if you don't, heck I want you to not want more time!"

"We'll see if I haven't managed by your deadline I'll extend it to Oliver's."

And finally it was time to go. Jade put on her coat, funky black and white checker fingerless gloves, and loosely hung a white scarf around her neck.

* * *

Jade and her Gryffindor friends were huddled together near the front of the line. Jade looked back and saw Cedric who looked gorgeous in that special way of his.

Cedric saw her looking at him and smiled. He motioned for her to wait until he got out.

Jade stood at the front of Hogwarts waiting. Seamus looked back, "Jade what are you waiting for?"

Jade motioned for them to go ahead without her.

"Hey." Cedric said from behind her.

"Hey!" Jade said, "Where are your friends?"

"I asked them to leave me so I could give you a private tour of Hogsmeade."

Jade smiled, "Hogsmeade awaits us."

* * *

"Okay, what is this?" Jade asked. They had already gone to Honeydukes, Zonkos, the Shrieking Shack, and several other shops.

"We are standing outside of Three Broomsticks, finest place to go for a drink." Cedric said, "come on lets go in."

Cedric found an empty table for them and went to get some drinks. Jade saw him talking to the attractive Madame Rosmerta, she raised her eyebrows she couldn't afford Cedric to get sidetracked. When Cedric had come back Jade had taken off her cap and her coat was open. Cedric sat down across from her.

"Here's your drink and here's mine." He said happily.

Jade wrinkled her nose is distaste and asked, "What is that?"

"That, Miss Potter is Butterbeer."

Jade raised an eyebrow, "are you, Mr. Diggory, by any chance trying to make me drunk and vulnerable?"

"No! Whatever gave you that idea Miss Jade, it only has a small percent of alcohol in it," Jade had drunk more than half of hers in one gulp, "although it is helpful to not drink so much of it in a short amount of time," he said sarcastically.

After four drinks he started to get a little worried, "Jade, I think you should stop!" he said a little too loudly at the end.

"Ugh, you're no fun Cedric!" Jade said, her voice was a little slurred.

"I think you've had a little bit too much to drink."

"Noo, you," she said stabbing Cedric with her finger, "need to loosen looosen up!"

Cedric waved his hand at a waitress, threw some coins on their table and got ready to leave.

"Jade, come on sweetheart, you don't want to be full for the feast, and afterwards there's a party in the Hufflepuff Common Room, I think I can sneak you in." Cedric said persuasively.

"Yay! We're gonna par-par-party! We're gonna party all night lo-lo-long!" Jade said dragging Cedric out of the pub. Cedric smiled and gave a _don't mind her; she's insane _gesture to Madame Rosmerta.

* * *

"Ugh Jade I can't take you to the feast like this!" Cedric said exasperatedly.

They had been walking rather slowly towards Hogwarts because every so often Jade would fall. Cedric craned his neck as he looked ahead. "Hey Parviti! Hold on a sec!"

Parviti waited impatiently as Cedric and Jade rushed towards her.

Parviti took one look at her best friend and glared at Cedric, "What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Best. Friend." She asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Nothing I swear Parviti….Except…."Cedric trailed off.

"Except what?"

"I let her go overboard with the Butterbeers," Cedric said ashamed.

Parviti huffed, "Jade sweetie, come let's get you some food."

* * *

"Hey, man how was it with Jade?" asked Tommy.

"Good," Cedric said.

"So were you the gentleman and buy her everything she wanted?" asked Kevin. Cedric nodded.

"What did she want?" asked Evan.

"Oh the usual," lied Cedric.

_*meanwhile*_

"Parviti, what's wrong with my Jade?" hissed Seamus sitting on Jade's other side; Dean, Neville, and Lavender sat in front of the three of them.

"Shh, I have to hide her from the teachers."

"What happened?" Dean echoed Seamus's question.

"Cedric allowed her to go overboard with the Butterbeer." Parviti answered. In unison all of them minus Neville, who was stuffing his mouth with the marshmallow yams, turned to the Hufflepuff table in unison and glared at Cedric who gulped.

"She doesn't look drunk though," Dean said.

"Oh, Oliver told me that Pepper-up potion can also be used as a hangover cure because of its strong smell and taste so I just told Madame Pomfrey that she was sick." Parviti said.

"She certainly looks that way," snorted Seamus, and it was true she looked to be a sickly pale greenish color.

"Hi Jade," said Lavender.

"Remembered me have you?" said Jade glumly.

"That's no way to be! Look they make chocolate éclairs your favorite!' lavender said in a chirpy voice.

"Ugh." Jade moaned and banged her head against the table.

* * *

The 3rd years followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

* * *

"Pillow fight!" screamed the Weasley twins throwing them at an outraged Percy.

"Let's um get away from them," said Lavender.

"What's the matter with you two?" Angelina said crossly as she fiddled with the buttons on her purple silk pajamas which Dumbledore had donned the student population with one swish of his wand. "Have you forgotten about the murderer loose in the castle?"

"Oh come now Angie," Fred said cheerfully. "Do you really think old Dumbledore would let anything happen to us in this little protected circle of love?"

"Purple is _so_ my color!" Lee interrupted needlessly. Angelina rolled her eyes.

Parviti, Jade, and Lavender had their sleeping bags near Dean and Seamus's.

All around them people were discussing how he got in.

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"He could've flown in," suggested Dean.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.

"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that and the whispering that still filled the hall, Harry felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking.

* * *

About an hour later when the adrenaline had left the systems of most of the students, a majority of the castle seemed to be asleep. Jade turned in her sleeping bag. It was difficult for her to sleep especially with an escaped murder walking around. Time passed and Jade grew even more skittish. Every sound unnerved her. Lavender rolled in her sleep and her hair tickled Jade.

"Parviti!" Jade hissed. "Oi, Parviti."

Parviti pushed Jade away from her. Jade saw Cedric walking by and got up.

* * *

"Cedric, Cedric please can I talk to you?" whispered Jade sounding utterly heartbroken.

"Jade what's wrong?" asked Cedric noticing that the purple pajamas looked better on Jade than one anyone else.

"I can't sleep," Jade admitted. "I'm scared. And none of my friends will wake up. Can I walk with you?"

"Hmm," Cedric said apparently deep in thought, "if you want to come over to where I'm set up with the guys, you can lie down near me and we can sleep together." His mouth dropped and his face burst into flames when he had realized what he had said. "I mean, obviously I didn't mean _that_, but I mean like—side-by-side, or—"

Jade laughed, what a beautiful sound thought Cedric, "I'm well aware that you would take advantage of me that way Mr. Diggory. And I'm taking you up on that offer."

"Oh…yes! Why don't you go get you're sleeping bag and I'll wake up Penelope Clearwater for her shift."

Jade nodded and grasped Cedric's hand tightly as they walked across the Great Hall. Jade shivered and moved closer to Cedric in search of warmth. Cedric tensed but soon relaxed.

"Okay here is where I was going to sleep," Cedric said.

There was no room for Jade's sleeping bag the four lads were sprawled across the floor chaotically.

"Hmmm," Cedric said scratching his head, "there appears to be no room for your sleeping bag. Do you want me to walk you back?" Cedric said regretfully.

"Please let me stay Cedric!" begged Jade her chin quivering.

Cedric nodded, "why don't you wait her and I'll walk up Clearwater."

When Cedric returned Jade looked at his thoughtful gray eyes worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do, Jade, unless…" he spoke softly.

"Unless what?" Jade encouraged.

"Unless we shared my sleeping bag," he finished, unable to completely look her in the eye.

Jade's heart felt like it sped up ten times.

"I don't mind if you don't," Jade said nervously.

He nodded, leaning down to unzip the bag. "Um, why don't you get in first, and then I'll just…"

A few awkward moments later, Cedric and Jade were within centimeters of one another, their eyes locked. His whole body was tense. He looked how Hermione did before a very important exam, thought Jade.

"Thanks," Jade breathed.

He just nodded, looking down for a moment.

"Jade, what are we to each other?" Cedric asked.

"What?" Jade stammered nervously.

"I mean I fancy you…" Cedric trailed off.

"Oh me too Cedric," Jade said wanting nothing more than for this conversation to end.

He grinned and then seemed suddenly more aware of where he was. Cedric's face grew more serious as he ever so tentatively reached out and placed his hand on her hip. Jade smiled nervously as she cuddled closer to him, pressing her hips into his. He seemed surprised at her daring and then relaxed, sliding his arm around her waist

Using his other hand, Cedric propped himself up and very carefully brushed Jade's stray bangs away from her face. Then, slower and sweeter and more hesitant than ever he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jade's.

Jade cuddled into Cedric warm protective arms, she felt more comfortable than she thought was possible. She sighed and sank further into Cedric's warm welcoming body. Cedric smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

_So what do you think? Pictures of Jade and Cedric's outfits on profile. 4,300 words!_

_**~~~~~Your awesome Fanfiction Author~~~~~**_


End file.
